Hjartet
by enochpowell
Summary: A river without a source is imprisoned- A content Elsa realises there is something missing from her life and a birthday gift from anna catapults them into an adventure to find the source of Elsa's powers and maybe even more.


A/N: this story is going to unapologetically cringey, fluffy and nice. To balance out the 12-hour long workloads that come with A levels and the constant stress I need some fun, and this is exactly what the story will be: Fun. No more, no less; love it, hate It or pass it off as another crappy story that fills this website, I don't care at all. For those of you who do enjoy this I would love to hear your opinions/theories I haven't really written a story for this, so I just want to fling it out there and see what happens. Enjoy!

XXX

Fire, that's the only word that existed in her head to describe the hues of orange and read bursting through her windows, casting the mountains in a pitch shadow looming across the horizon. She raised her hand up to touch the fire, thin strands of platinum hair catching her fingers as they searched upwards. The wisps caught the fire, bursting into flames too, spreading golden light across the room, the girl looked at the hair in her hand and marvelled at the sight, relishing in the solemn warmth of the dawn fire. A streak of red flashed across her sapphire eyes, leaving a black spot in her vision, rubbing her eyes warily she swung her light legs over the side of the grand bed, slipping on the worn sandals with blue flowers sewed into the sides. The familiar texture to the shoes was comforting to her in the half slumber that shrouded her, motivating herself briefly, she stood up and glided to the bed stand facing her. With a wave of her hand her hair was made up into a flowing braid, crystals of ice sparkling brightly in the dawn sun. Another flick of her hand and she adorned herself with a deep blue dress, the same shade as the deep fjord below her room. Staring at her image in the mirror, she saw the image of the scared young girl flash before her. Turning away a gentle knock from the door broke her out of thought.

"Your majesty, it is time to wake up" an elderly familiar voice called out.

"I'm coming Gerda, I will be down in just a second!" Elsa replied, walking towards the white and blue door from her childhood she opened it and paced down the corridor, the cool morning air had no effect on her, providing her quiet comfort in the familiarity of the feeling. Stopping by a window she looked over the village, the dockers and sailors already getting to work in the early morning. Sighing contentedly, she moved on, opening the grand doors at the bottom of the hall to reveal the dining room, a steaming pastry placed gingerly on her plate. Sitting down at the head she took her fork and poked at it, weighing up eating it.

"You know it won't bite you if you eat it Elsa" Gerda said, appearing by her side silently, startling the younger woman.

"I'm just deciding my best plan of attack first" Elsa replied, darting the fork around the plate again before holding it still and cutting into the crunchy pastry, skewering it and taking a bite out of.

Gerda spoke again: "How have the dreams been getting your majesty?"

"Not any better, not any worse, just equally as strange." she replied between a mouthful of the cinnamon bun.

"Have you told anna about these yet Elsa, don't you think she might be able to help?" the elderly woman asked, concern in her voice. Ela put down her fork and rubbed her eyebrows together, massaging the bridge of her nose.

"I don't want to make her worry Gerda, hey aren't nightmares and I don't think they have any meaning they're just strange. I can't make sense of them that's all, What's the order of the day?" she asked, changing the subject.

"You have a meeting with the Duke of Lancaster as a British representative, then the rest of the day is yours." Gerda replied handing her a document with the details of the meeting.

"The meeting is at 8, so I'll have a walk in the gardens before I think. When, or if, anna wakes please tell me to meet me in the town square at midday. Thankyou Gerda." Elsa said, handing the scroll back to the woman.

XXX

The white tipped grass crunched under her feet. This was her favourite time of the day, dressed in her navy-blue dress Elsa walked between the flowerbeds containing winter blooms, breathing in the fresh air she closed her eyes and listened to the still morning. No breeze rustled the trees and the gentle trickle from the stream made no lasting noise past the banks. She looked down into a frozen over puddle, the jagged crystals reflecting her shattered visage. Elsa looked pensively at the cracked image, revealing herself to herself. Her sapphire eyes gazed deep into the jagged ice, her now confident self crumbling under the realisation that it was a façade. Her inner monologue was shattered by the sound of hooves on the cobbles of the palace courtyard. Looking at the tower clock she cursed at herself and ran inside to great the incoming duke.

The carriage stopped by the door and a flustered Elsa appeared, regaining her composure as soon as she lost it. The duke stepped out of the carriage, dressed in a fine red tunic. He was a portly man, red around the cheeks and a plum coloured nose that he wiped at with a dark blue handkerchief.

"Ah! Your majesty, it is truly and honour to meet you, your reputation proceeds you back in the empire, but may I say your beauty outshines all expectations." He warmly greeted, bowing lowly to the queen, who returned the gesture.

"I trust your journey was good?" She asked the older man.

"Well as good as it can be, the North Sea is as rough as it always has been and the damned dockers took their time but all in all it wasn't too bad." he replied, giving his hat to Kai, who took it and placed it on a hook.

"I have read the trade agreement you have proposed to us, and I must say we are indeed interested" Elsa said as they walked down the corridor.

"It isn't every day you get access to the world's greatest empire and all of the markets they have to offer" the duke replied merrily.

"Nor is it every day a country gets to share in some of the largest coal deposits in the known world" Elsa quipped, flustering the old man.

"My dear, I see you are a woman of business. For which I respect you greatly." the lord replied, his red face brightening with the warmth of the castle.

The two sat at a long oak table, adorned with symbols and insignia of long-gone times. Drapes and portraits hung from the walls, adorning the dark tiles with colours. Each sat in weighing up each other before starting the negotiations.

"Your majesty, what we offer is second to none. The empire has access to Africa, Asia, south America and Australasia. We have access and a monopoly over the newest markets with the best resources for a growing kingdom like yours. In return for coal to power our industry we offer you immense riches and wealth, beyond that of the north."

"My lord, whilst I clearly see the advantages of a deepened relationship with the empire, I hardly imagine you would not be here if it were not for you needing something. Your country has coal ,and plenty of it in the midlands and in wales to power your industry so why are you here asking my kingdom, with no railways or canals to carry the vast amounts of coal you need, to provide for you."

"Elsa - "

"You will address me as your majesty Duke, I am queen here." Elsa cut in, making the portly man even more flustered.

"Your majesty" He continued "We merely want to deepen our alliance with your country, you know in the great wars of recent times Norway and Britain have been close allies against the French, and we merely wish to consolidate that heading into the future based on economic benefits rather than militaristic benefits."

"Still, we have chemists a in high demand around the world, yet you do not come for them. Why would you come for a resource that is so readily available from your own land?"

"In truth your majesty, it is because of the rumours" He replied darkly.

"What rumours am I the centre of now" Elsa sighed, imploring the Duke to go on.

"Please girl, you must surely know that your little display a couple of years ago must have made a splash. A young, eligible woman with power over a force that could conquer empires becomes a queen of a weak kingdom in a far-flung northern country. It does get the wrong ears pricking up doesn't it. Britain wants to ensure that we agree here. Our countries are not enemies, it would be such a waste of life and money to fight against one another, especially with your power and our forces, it would be genocide on both accounts. We want assurance that we are your allies, as we always have been, now and in the future. The coal is to 'sweeten the deal' as the young folk would say. We come only in peace and with business in mind. Nothing more. Surely as an astute businesswoman yourself you must see the position we are in."

"I understand Duke, and I assure Britain that we make no plans on warring with our allies. But I shall make myself clear. Try and manipulate me and my people, lie to me and my people, deceive me and my people or use me and my people and hell will come to the earth. Have I made myself understood Lancaster?" Elsa said sharply, her sapphire eyes glaring into the old man's eyes, detecting a hint of pride in them.

"Very well your majesty, but nonetheless the deal still stands. If not to get you on our side but only as a sign of goodwill."

"Then I accept your offer as a sign of goodwill" Elsa said, "But as nothing else".

"Indeed. I bid you a good day your majesty, and may your kingdom thrive." The duke stood up and waited for Elsa to dismiss him before he slinked away. She slumped down into her chair with a sigh, rubbing the brow of her nose out of frustration. _Is_ _this what people will think about me? Am I nothing more than my powers after all?_

An abrupt knock on the door took her away from her thoughts, followed by a warm mass hitting her and sending her flying sideways.

"Ugh! Anna!" Elsa exclaimed, trying to pry herself off her sister. "What do you want?" she asked, slightly annoyed at the, sudden, intrusion.

"Happy Birthday Elsa!" she exclaimed, brushing down her already creased skirt with swift and jerky movements.

"Oh" Elsa half whispered to herself.

"What do you mean 'oh' Elsa, it's a big thing! It's your 22nd birthday, the first one after what happened." Anna said, smiling brightly.

Elsa withdrew slightly and focused on the falling snow outside, the brilliant blue of the sky had now given way to a dull grey-brown that cloaked the sky. "I forgot" she just whispered again.

"Elsa, you have celebrated your birthday before, right?" Anna asked, worry in her voice. '_mama and papa must have celebrated it with her in some way, right?' _she thought to herself, her hands knotting together in line with her navel.

"Whenever it came around, mama and papa never gave me anything, it was usually because I'd messed up the day before. To me it just marked another year on this earth, another year of my powers growing stronger. My birthdays weren't a good thing for me, it just meant more difficulty" '_asking to see you every year and always being denied that may have added to my feelings as well' _Elsa finished for herself as a small flurry floated around them.

"Elsa? Are you okay, you're making it snow?" Anna said nervously, looking around her. She reached up and put a single hand on Elsa's shoulder making her flinch, but the flurry disappeared.

"Sorry Anna, lost in thought she passed it off", swiping her hand in the air and making the light cover of snow on the floor disappear with a blue glow.

_What else did they not do with Elsa?_ Anna thought. "Well, that is no excuse to not celebrate your birthday this year so here! Your first present as queen of Arendelle" Anna held out a box wrapped with light blue paper and a sparkling silver bow. "Gerda may or may not have helped me wrap it" Anna smiled at her sister, holding the present out.

"Anna, you shouldn't have. Thank you." Elsa took the present and looked at it for a while, examining the box with a mix of apprehension and wonder. _My first present in 14 years, and its off anna! _Elsa thought to herself, her sapphire eyes looking straight into anna's with a silent question. Gesturing Elsa to open it, Elsa started meticulously peeling off the layers of paper and gently took the lid off the box, unblinking with fascination. The box held a small bracelet made of silver with runes etched into the inside of it.

"It belonged to our great great grandmother, Gerda and I found it when we were cleaning out the cellar after the great thaw. I read in a book that it's supposed to be enchanted with a charm that protects people and allows them to discover who they truly are" Anna said hopefully, hugging her sister's shoulders from behind. Elsa put on the silver bracelet, marvelling at how light it was.

"It's beautiful Anna, I don't know what to say" Elsa said, stunned at the beauty of the object.

"You don't need to say anything Elsa, it's all yours" Anna replied, gently holding her sister's hand. "Come on, Gerda and kai have got you something too!" Anna said, dragging her sister from the meeting room and down the stairs at breakneck speed. They reached the kitchens where Anna covered Elsa's eyes "No peeking yet Elsa!" she said as she shuffled with her sister through the great oak doors leading into the kitchen.

"Surprise!" Anna shouted as she let go of her sister, revealing Gerda and kai stood either side of a white cake in the shape of a snowflake, blue rosemaling icing adorning the sides.

"It's amazing" Elsa said, completely shocked that anyone would go to such great lengths for her.

"I bet it tastes even better" Anna said, picking up a knife and cutting into the cake, earning herself a slap on the wrist from Gerda.

"Let her majesty take the first slice your highness" She said firmly before offering the knife to Elsa. She gladly accepted and cut the four of them slices from the cake. She took a bite moaning as the creamy texture hit her tongue.

"This is the best cake I've ever had Gerda. Thank you" Elsa said sincerely. _It's the only birthday cake I've had in 14 years_ she said to herself.

"Ooh, I know what we need to do next, we need to have our annual game of Tafl. I think you'll be really good at it Elsa!" Anna blurted grabbing her sister and yanking her up the stairs towards her room.

"Anna! Anna! Slow down! What even is Tafl?" Elsa said, laughing as she was being yanked up the stairs by her younger sister.

"Oh, it's a strategy game, like chess but far more complicated. I used to play it by myself and imagine playing with you on your birthday each year, but this time we can actually play together" Anna finished hopefully, Elsa's pained expression only flashing briefly before Anna once again pulled her up the stairs towards the library. Opening the doors Elsa saw a wooden board filled with different pieces.

"Anna how long have you been planning this?" Elsa asked, taking in the complexity of the board in front of her.

"I don't know, since I was 6 maybe?" anna said, looking down at her feet.

"Come on, let's play then to make up for the lost time" Elsa said, analysing the board.

XXX

5 hours later, the clouds had given way to a blanket of sparkling stars. The crisp winter air stinging the faces of the townsfolk. The warm glow of the library's fire fought off any of the creeping cold outside, leaving only contented laughs as anna and Elsa stared over the board for what seemed like the millionth time.

"And I win again!" Elsa said, moving the swede king to the edge of the board once again.

"How!?" Anna exclaimed, staring at the board in shock. "You've never played this game and yet you always win!"

"It's just strategy Anna, I used to play chess against myself when I was younger that's all"

"Oh well, im done for today. Hot chocolate?" Anna asked, holding up her mug. Whilst she went and got the drinks, Elsa started playing with her bracelet, translating the old Norse runes.

"En elv uten sin kilde, er fengslet"

'_A river without its source is imprisoned' _Elsa thought to herself, translating the old language written on it. Inspecting the silver bracelet once again, revealing 4 symbols etched into the silver. Just that second Anna burst into the room, carrying a tray of mugs and biscuits.

"Here we are! Cookies, Hot chocolate and mince pies. Perfect for a winter's night" Anna announced, nearly spilling everything onto the floor in the process. Settling down with the mugs, Elsa snuggled into Anna's side, resting her head on the girl's lap.

"I don't know what I'd do without you Anna" Elsa whispered softly.

"I love you too Elsa." Anna replied, stroking Elsa's braid, the two soon fell asleep.

XXX

Navy blue shadows were cast around the room from the light of the full moon. The fire, now smouldering embers, crackled faintly in the fireplace. The silver light stood steadfast, unmoving in its solemn silence. Still the shadows remained, their pitch leaking out over the room and swallowing it. The meagre firelight providing little comfort to the room swallowed by the blackness.

Elsa jumped awake with a start, sitting up sharply and breathing heavily. She peered into the void of the room, thankful no snow or ice was in sight. She looked at anna and thanked god for not waking her. Running a hand through her silver hair she breathed in and out deeply, welcoming the cool air of the library and admiring the beam of light cast by the moon. Stretching her arms and rubbing her eyes, a blue glow distracted her from waking herself up. Looking for where it went, she looked down at her wrist and noticed the bracelet glowing a light blue, like the same glow her magic produces. The blue light left the bracelet and darted towards the door. Stunned yet again Elsa immediately got up and followed the light, chasing after it down the stairs and into the garden. The light stopped above a patch of grass, slowly rising and falling in the night. Its blue glow got brighter as it rose and dimmed as it fell, filling the nearby area with its light. "What are you?" Elsa called out to the light, being drawn in by it, the light pulsed brightly, and suddenly other lights came towards the clearing. Elsa grew scared, the eerie lights edging closer and closer to her, the one she had followed suddenly shot into her sending shockwaves of electricity through her spine. _That felt good, weird but good _Elsa thought to herself, soon after another one shot into her chest, giving her the same tingling feeling as the first one. A third one, and forth shot into her filling her with power. By the fifth one she felt as though she were about to explode with the electric feeling coursing through her body. A final one entered her through her hands, and she felt the ice build-up inside of her swirling around her body and begging to get out. The pressure built up quickly now, pushing and pushing against her spine, her chest. Everywhere. "Oh S..." Elsa whispered to herself as she felt the energy escape, exploding out from her in all directions, she heard the boom but it didn't register with her body as she fell crumpled to the floor. Blacked out she didn't notice the ice crystals hanging in the air.

A/N: As you can tell this story is inspired by the FII trailers that came out recently, interesting to see how much of it I guessed right. Review! (I need to know if im doing it right).


End file.
